1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power amplification circuit and a power amplification module.
2. Background Art
In a mobile communication device, such as a mobile phone, a power amplification circuit (power amplifier) is used in order to amplify power of a signal to be transmitted to a base station (for example, Patent Document 1). In recent years, a mobile phone uses a modulation system, such as HSUPA (High Speed Uplink Packet Access), LTE (Long Term Evolution), or LTE-Advanced, which is the standard of high-speed data communication. In this communication standard, it is important to reduce deviation in phase or amplitude in order to improve a communication speed. That is, high linearity is required in the power amplification circuit.